Age Downgrade
by poopertrooper
Summary: When America and Canada find their boyfriends as toddlers, they must work together to find the spell to bring them back to their original ages. USUK and PRUCAN. Rated T just cause.
1. Chapter 1

_Now, I shall give an experiment story for you to read based on an awesome set of pictures by ~RinXLenKagamine321 on DA. Her art for Hetalia (Though she supports DenNor the most) is EPIC. Go check it out! :) ~A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea_

...

_Couple: UsUk_

So, it was a bright and unusually sunny day in London, England, and at the house of Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a. England himself, there was chaos.

_"Englannnnnnnnddddd! Where are you? Are we playing some weird game Iggy?"_ America, also called Alfred F. Jones, yelled down the hallway where the bedrooms were. But all the American recieved was nothing, not a single noise. Except for the crashing of pottery somewhere America couldn't detect.

Meanwhile, in England's bedroom, there was a tiny blond child, wondering around awfully confused. _He swore he was fine a moment ago! He had been over...a Alchemy circle? Yeah, that was right. But what had happened there? He couldn't seem to remember._ He jumped as he accidently knocked over a large pottery object, and shuddered as it broke into a million pieces. _He hoped noone would notice that he had done that! _ He tought as he quickly shoved the pieces under a bed, hearing footsteps coming down the hall, steadily getting closer to the bedroom.

Just as the toddler sat back up, he saw a young man poke his head through the doorway, and look right at him. "E-England?"...

_Couple: PruCan_

While that drama was happening, in Berlin, Germany, at the house of Gilbert Belischmidt and his currently absent brother, Ludwig, Gilbert and his boyfriend, Matthew(Canada), were experiancing similar problems.

_"W-What happened to you, Gilly?"_ Canada asked, his voice shaking as he picked up the tiny two-year-old albino boy. _He had never imagined Gil to be an albino baby, but here he was, white hair and demon-red eyes._

"M-Mwattie? Wat hwappened to me?" The boy sqealed, panicked, sqiurming in the Canadien's arms.

"I-I don't know...But England had to be invovled somehow. I think It'd be best to call him to see what going on, don't you think?"

Gilbert nodded and attempted to grab the iPhone out of Matthew's pocket, only to have his wrist grabbed. "Oh no, you don't Gilligans. You're still a two-year old, and I can't trust you with my things like I could when you were in your twenties." Matthew explianed, flipping through his contacts, and finally finding England's number. Gilbert merely huffed and nuzzled into his boyfriend's mapleleaf sweatshirt as Matthew pressed the _call_ button...

_Couple: UsUk_

_ Bring!Bring!_ Went Arthur's cellphone as he was being taken out of his bedroom by Alfred. Alfred relised this quickly, and grabbed it out of the Brit's shirt pocket before Arthur even knew what was going on.

"Alfwed!" Arthur shrieked as he tried to grab the out-of-date cellphone out of Alfred's hand when he answered it.

"Hey, dude! It's the hero!~" Alfred said cheerfully, blocking the toddler's weak attempts at phone-grabbing.

_"Isn't this supposed to be England's phone? Or did I call the wrong number?"_ Canada's voice came through the reciever.

"Well...me and my boyfriend are in a bit of a pickle, but it's nothing the hero can't take of!" Alfred replied, getting an angry snort from his tiny accomplice.

_"Uh-huh. Let me guess. England's been turned into a toddler, I presume?" _

"How. Did. You. Know?" America gasped as the phone almost slipped out of his hands.

_"Cause. Prussia got turned into one, and it's a coinsidence that England's that way, too. It's probably his fault as well."_

"Prussia's a toddler? And, how could England have anything to do with this? He's been with me almost all morning, and he hasen't been preforming any of that weird magic stuff!" Alfred retorted, gently rubbing England's back, much to the boy's dismay.

_ "Maybe not today, but late yesturday and it had a late effect. Don't flame me, I'm just making possibilties. I mean, why would uncle Scotland do this? And to Prussia too?"_

"I-I see your point, Mats. But I don't think Iggy remembers much from whatever made this happen."

_"Okay. I was thinking, though. Why don't I run by Iggy's house and we can find a cure together?" _Matthew suggested.

"Hmmmm...I'm sure Iggy won't mind seeing as he's a one year old and can't exactly order us around. You come on over as soon as you can!"

_"Allright then, I'll be over from Berlin in a couple of hours, by plane. Make sure you catch us at the airport, 'kay?"_

"Sure! I'll see you then, bro!" America said as he closed the phone, ending the call. When he looked down at England, his heart almost melted. The baby Brit was leaned up against his chest, queitly sucking on his thumb, though there was a tiny bit of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. His expression otherwise seemed peaceful. Which calmed the American holding him down a teeny bit.

_ Now, all he needed to do was head to the store and buy some things for this chibi England...Like some diapers. Yes. Diapers..._

_Couple:PruCan_

When Matthew hung up with Alfred, Gilbert was quietly brushing his chubby fingers through the smooth blond hair, like he used to when they would watch movies on Saturday nights, towards the beginning of their relationship.

"Hey, Gilbert. We need to make a quick trip to the market to grab some things for you now that your younger, and then we hae to take a flight to England's house so me and Alfred can find a way to get you back to normal. So you okay with that?" Matthew asked calmly, ruffling Gilbert's hair carefully.

"No!" Gilbert hissed, stopping what he was doing to make a upset face.

"And why not?"

"Dun wanna go to the bwastard's house!"

"Don't use such profane language, Gil!" Matthew sighed, and walked out of the room...

**To Be Continued...:)**

...

_I hope you liked this experiment story, because I will continue this, I promise! Please review, alert, favorite, and check out my poll!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Couple: PruCan_

_ "Wat if I dun wanna get on the pwaaaaaaaannnee?" _a tiny white-haired boy yelled, stomping with his small feet allover Ludwig's livingroom floor, letting his frustrations free, but not in a way that Matthew was liking.

"Well, if you _don't_ get on the plane, I will be very welcome to drive my tiny van _all the way there, listening to Justin Bieber. And I know how much you don't like him._" Canada said the last part sweetly as he grabbed Gilbert by the coller of his new shirt.

"But! I dun wanna do either, Mwattie! Can't I stay home?" the Prussian moaned as he leaned against his boyfriend's leg, growing exhuasted by the stomping he had done.

"No, you can't, Gilligans. But I can at least try to make the airplane ride enjoyable. I've ridden them plenty of times, and as long as there aren't any annoying passengers, we should be fine." Canada sighed, scooping the toddler up and beginning to rock him to sleep.

"Mwattie, I'm not sweepy yet..." Gilbert whined as his eyes began to flip back from open to closed when sleep started to take him over.

"Well...You're sleepy now, so you need a nap. So just fall asleep and dream whatever awesome Prussian boys dream, allright?"...

_Couple: UsUk_

"England, can you behave sitting in the cart or am I going to have to put you in the child seat?" Alfred asked the teeny-tiny irresistablely cute baby Brit in the American's arms who was sqealing over a stuffed green rabbit with wings Alfred had bought in a nearby store when they had gotten into the shopping center, complying to the baby's pleas when he had started shrieking and slamming his chubby hand against the store window where the mint bunny was on display.

"Alfwed!" the green-eyed boy sqeaked, bouncing in Alfred's arms, refusing to go anywhere at the moment. He showed his happiness of being in the American's company by patting his cheeks softly.

"Okay, childseat then. Allright, time to sit in the cockpit, cause we're going off on an adenture where you and me are the heros!" Alfred said with a cheerful voice as he slowly put the boy in the seat, where he looked up at Alfred with curious eyes, clutching the flying mint bunny to his chest.

_Couple: PruCan_

A few hours later, little Gilbert Belischmidt woke up, but in a moving object. What he didn't relize, was that he was in a very large airplane, hundreds of feet above the ground. But what he did realize, was that his tummy felt all squishy-squishy, and he didn't like it. He turned to see Matthew in the seat next to him, reading a magazine with a title he couldn't read. "Mwattie...I dun feel so good." the Prussian wailed, looking at Canada with a sad face in his young features.

"What do you mean, Gil? Is your tummy feeling weird?" Matthew asked, setting the magazine down on the tray in front of him.

"Yeah, and it hurts, rwelly rwelly bad, too."

"I see now. I guess we better use some of that medicine I bought yesturday. You sit tight for a moment while I go and get the stuff, allright?"

The young Prussian groaned as he leaned back into the seat, still unsure of where he was...

_Couple: UsUk_

"Okay, now that we're home, what should a guy like me do until his brother comes around with his Prussian boyfriend- turned toddler?" Alfred asked the fast asleep Arthur, who was on his chest, hugging flying mint bunny and drooling in America's Green Day T-shirt.

When the air turned silent, the american sighed and let his head sink into the fluffy pillow below him. _He hoped Matthew knew where Arthur lived, cause he had a feeling that he wouldn't be waking up for a good few hours..._

...

_Thanks to the fact that I had the laptop, the anonymous reviewer, and some ass-tasting orange soda, I got this ass chapter typed after only an hour of sleep. :) Please Review, Favorite, Alert, and Check out my poll!;) ~A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea_


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Chapter Three of _Age Downgrade_! It will most likely have a lot of USUK, so as to recover from writing so much PruCan. And….That's because I'm starting to write some awkward omake. Don't ask. Just wait for it to be completed. Okay, I'll leave you guys alone so you can read! ~ A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea

_Age Downgrade_

_Chapter Three_

_A Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanfic_

_By A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea_

…..

Couple: PruCan

Once Gilbert had taken the medicine, he began to feel slightly better, even though he wasn't quite sure if Matthew was supposed to have the medicine on what he found out was an airplane.

"Hey, Mwattie, can we pway? This is bworing!" the albino protested, lightly punching Matthew's shoulder in frustration.

"Well….We can't play anything complicated. Why not play I Spy?" the Canadian suggested, having the Prussian nod in agreement. "All right…I spy with my little eye…..Something green!"…..

Couple: USUK

While Alfred and Arthur were napping, someone knocked on their door. Someone who wasn't supposed to even be in the country at all, and that person was a Scotsman by the name of Ian Kirkland, Arthur's brother who _was_ supposedly in Ireland having a short vacation.

When no one answered Ian's knocks, he grew slightly concerned, but he would never show it. He just knocked on the wooden door again. No answer. So he had to go to his last resort.

Ian found a potted plant next to the stairway, and fished out the only extra key to the house that _wasn't_ Alfred's, and unlocked the door, putting the key back and entering the house of his own accord.

When Ian entered the house, it immediately woke the deeply sleeping Arthur up. He was extremely confused, and he began the whimper, tiny hands gripping Alfred's shirt, as if he were trying to wake him up.

As Ian walked through the house, he too, heard the whimpers, and then got really suspicious. _What exactly is Arthur up to this time?_ Ian thought as he approached the entryway to the living room area where Alfred and Arthur were having their nap.

When he saw the freaked out baby and the knocked out cold American, he suppressed his shock and approached the couch, making Arthur cry out for the first time, the English child in panic. Ian paid no mind to Arthur as he jabbed Alfred in the nose with his thumb, putting more pressure on it the longer he didn't wake up, until the American, half-asleep, swatted the hand back.

"Alfred, dammit, wake the friggin' hell up!" Ian spat, shoving Alfred's face with his pointer and middle fingers.

Alfred slowly sat up, looking highly confused, and re-positioning his glasses on his face. "W-What's going on, Iggy?" he muttered, trying to wake up, looking down at the nearly-crying Brit.

"_What do you think, Alfred?_" Scotland growled, getting closer into the American's face. "_What did you do to my littlest brother? Or did he do it?_"

"Uh….." Alfred began, voice shaking. "I'm not completely sure. I just came here a few hours ago and found him like this, almost breaking his own porcelain vases. I don't think he really remembers anything, much less where he is. I'm really sorry!"

At Alfred's reply, Scotland sighed, and collapsed into the lounge-chair next to the couch. "Is there anything else I must know, Alfred?" the man asked, brushing auburn hair back with his hand.

"Well, Mattie says that the former country of Prussia got turned into a child too. He's coming over in a…..OH SHIT! HE'LL BE HERE ANYTIME NOW!" Alfred yelled, scaring the crap out of Arthur, almost literally.

The blond sat Arthur down, and ran upstairs to begin getting things prepared for their arrival….

Couple: PruCan

Soon, the airplane that Matthew and Gilbert were riding in landed safely, with no further problems with Gilbert's stomach. And for that, Matthew was relieved.

Now, all he'd have to do was get to England's house so he and Alfred could find a way to get Prussia and England back to their original ages again. Before anyone else had to find out.

"What are we gonna do now, Mwattie?" Gilbert asked, shortly after they had gotten off the plane and were in the airport's parking lot. Matthew could already tell that if he didn't find some way to treat the Prussian's boredom soon, the two-year-old might just explode into a tantrum.

"We are going to pay my little brother a visit, and he has a little boy, just about a year younger than you, so I recommend being on your best behavior while we are there, understood, Gil?" Matthew explained, going down to the albino's level to be sure he heard.

Gilbert nodded and then tugged on Matthew's hand, telling him to get a move on so that he could get this over with. And that was the start of something very chaotic for Matthew, Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred, and Ian…..

(To be continued….)

…..

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you didn't mind the arrival of Scotland, who is actually my favorite fanmade character for Hetalia. I was gonna try to get him to do a more Scottish accent when he confronted Alfred, but I'm not good at that kind of stuff, even though I'm VERY Scottish in my blood. And if I got his fanmade name wrong, please let me know. I wasn't quite sure if it was Scott or Ian, but I had seen Ian mentioned more in fanfics scattered along DA and FanFiction, so that's the one I'm using for now, okay?

So anyways, on the omake I mentioned. It's a PrussiaxRomano one, with Prussia being the child in it. And Romano takes Gil to the Outer Banks (In North Carolina, peeps!) when America gives him the offer. And that's about all I've got in the plot so far. I believe it's going to be a three-shot or a four-shot, depends on word-length and such. Please watch for it within the next four to five months, guys!

Whoa, I'm taking up a ton of space with this author's note, so I better wrap it up here…..Just wanted to say to all of my fans out there…HAPPY 2012!

~A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, mates. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I still have this laptop that is my older sister's, so I'm using it to the best of my ability with no internet connection. So now, This will be the forth chapter of Age Downgrade. On an extra note, a kind reviewer told me that Scotland's fan name was Allistor, which I did know, but hadn't remembered when I was typing. So I will go back and fix it sometime soon. Alright, now we must go on to the story where it was left off! ~_

…_.._

_Age Downgrade_

_Chapter Four_

_A Hetalia Fanfic_

_By A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea_

Couple: USUK

Arthur was completely mortified. He didn't know what had happened, but one moment, he was asleep and dreaming of bunnies, and the next, was a terrifying man yelling at Alfred. And now, Alfred had left him with this man.

He was on the sofa, calmly sucking on his thumb, and looking at the man suspiciously. The person he was staring at was called Allistor, and frankly, he wasn't very happy with the situation, either.

Allistor hadn't seen his youngest brother so small and vulnerable in centuries. That was what bugged him the most, and the fact that Arthur didn't acknowledge him as his older brother at all creeped him out. Had he lost his memory permanently? He hoped not. That was surely be disastrous.

Meanwhile upstairs, Alfred was scurrying to find a proper guest room for all the new and sudden occupants in England's home. He didn't know the grounds as well as he should have, so it went ten times harder. But after a time of rushing back and forth between rooms, he finally got everything set up. It was a wonder the Britishman had so many rooms…

Couple: PruCan

By the time Matthew managed to find the large house in which Arthur lived in, Gilbert had fallen asleep in the car seat Matthew had bought on the way.

He was amazed by the size and wondered how, even though England was a country, he could possibly afford to keep it. Matthew pushed the thought to the back of his head as he parked in the circle drive, behind a peculiar car he swore he knew the owner of.

Right as he shut the car off, he heard Gilbert begin to whine in his sleep. He turned to see what the matter was, but he realized that just seeing wouldn't do any good. He opened the door to the driver's seat and got out of the car and went around to the side where the albino was, and opened the door.

"Gilbert? Are you alright? Are you even awake?" Matthew asked, lightly prodding Gilbert in the side.

The boy squirmed slightly, but continued on the saddening whine. _He must be having a bad dream._ Matthew thought to himself. _But I can't have him doing this when I get in the house. America will get worried, as if he doesn't need to take care of Arthur too! What will I do?_

He sat there next to Gilbert, gently rubbing his back, and thinking at the same time of _how _to wake him without making a scene out of it.

Eventually, he decided to just carry him inside, and have Alfred do something. For he had fifty kids, and _surely_ he knew what to do! But when he looked over at Gilbert, he was fine again. _What had that been about then?..._

Couple: USUK

_Where. Was. Alfred? _ Was the only thought running through Arthur's head as the time began to slowly tick and tock past. He was weak, with a stranger, and frankly, he was tired and wanted more sleep.

He only wished he remembered if he could walk or not. But he wouldn't dare try, because if he couldn't, he was sure that the yelling man would laugh at him…..Or something. He didn't want to find out. But seeing as he didn't know if he could walk, he wouldn't be able to go and find Alfred.

Suddenly, he processed another alarming thought. _His flying mint bunny was nowhere to be found._

That was the last straw. He couldn't stand all the discomfort and the lack of his two comfort objects for so long. He began to cry, and he cries like a wild animal in pain.

Allistor was startled by this sudden flurry of wailing, but once it settled in, he grew annoyed, and no one had noticed. _Just like when he was little. Always crying because he didn't get his way or something like that._

That was when the door opened, and two more people entered the house. Gilbert and Matthew had arrived…..

Couple: PruCan

When Gilbert and Matthew entered the house, the toddler who had _just_ woken up had to quickly cover his ears. _Because someone was crying like an unawesome banshee foretelling death._ Gilbert thought from his small two year old and almost a half mind.

As they got into what looked like the living area, the crying got louder, and almost unbearable. It made Gilbert want to cry as well, no matter how unawesome it was to him. But he stood his ground and followed his Maple further into the room, right to where he saw another child, the source of all the crying.

This child was a blonde, with currently fogged up green eyes and the bushiest of eyebrows he'd ever seen. He could also tell that the child was younger than him, which was a good thing, he supposed. But right then, he wasn't all that cool, because of the noise he was making, and the fact that no one was making a move to stop it.

Right then, he heard footsteps, and man who looked a little bit older than his Maple came into the room, and darted for the child on the sofa, cooing at him and trying to calm him down with his very presence. And it did help, but it didn't completely shut him up….

Couple: USUK

"Aww, my poor poor little Arthur! Did you miss me?" Alfred was talking to Arthur in a motherly voice, placing him to his chest, trying to get him to stop crying, but to little success.

Now what could he do? He still didn't know what was wrong!

(To be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, this is A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea again! I hope you didn't get too impatient while I wasn't writing this. It's only because this story is strictly computer typed only fanfiction. But that's because I started this at a friend's house. So I hope you enjoy what I pump out, even though I'm tired as hell…Sigh. Well, here we go!_

…_._

_**Age Downgrade**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfic**_

_**By A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea**_

_Couple: USUK_

_ He doesn't know about Flying Mint Bunny! But how do I tell him?_ Arthur thought as he wailed in Alfred's arms, despairing about where in the world his little friend had gone off to.

"What's the matter, Arthur? Please tell me somehow!" Alfred tried to sooth the tiny country, failing epically in the process.

Arthur knew he didn't know how to speak like a 'proper gentleman' quite yet, and he didn't want to be embarrassed by his blabbering which no one would understand at all.

He just continued to cry. _Maybe after a minute everything will be fine…Maybe Flying Mint Bunny will be found if I just don't stress out about it…But what about the strange man? He scares me a whole ton. Alfred's here, though…I shouldn't be worrying!_

After he had those thoughts, he decides to fall asleep, surrendering to the warmth Alfred was providing to him…..

_Couple: PruCan_

"Whew! I was afraid he wouldn't calm down," Alfred remarked as Arthur finally drifted off to sleep. "Now that you're here, things will be _so much _easier!"

Matthew grinned sheepishly, and sat down on the sofa next to Alfred, Gilbert in his lap, picking at an unidentifiable object on his shoe.

"He was noisy!" Gilbert complained immediately, still glaring at his shoe. "And annoying. Very, very annoying. It made me get a brainache, Mattie!"

"It happens, but I wonder why, Alfred?" Matthew replied, rubbing his hand through Gilbert's hair softly.

"I…Don't know, honestly. Do you have a clue, Allistor?" Alfred sighed, leaning back into the light red sofa.

Allistor, who had listened to the entire event quietly, stiffened at the mentioning of his name, but he relaxed after a moment, looking at the white sofa opposite of Alfred's sofa. "Well….Arthur _did_ have at least _two_ comfort objects, weather it was his Flying Mint Bunny, one of his brothers, or the fae. He never did go without those things until about the time he became his own country."

"_That's it!_ He needs his stuffed bunny I bought for him earlier today!" Alfred exclaimed, standing up off the sofa in triumph.

Gilbert watched as Alfred and Arthur went up the stairs, and then he turned back to Allistor, and gave him a nasty face.

"Aye, what was that for? I didn't do anything to you!" Allistor said, looking quite annoyed.

"Gilbert, that was totally uncalled for. Why'd you do it?" Matthew asked, looking down at his chibi-fied boyfriend.

"I was bored. That's all. And…BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!" the child cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

Matthew and Allistor groaned heavily. _So that awesome complex stayed with him._ They both thought as the boy grinned wildly, feeling very proud of himself.

_Couple: UsUk_

"There you go, Arty. Your bunny that I got you today!" Alfred whispered as he put the mint green bunny into the child's arms, watching as he gave it a quick death-grip, not wanting to let it go anytime soon.

The tiny Brit had a cute grin spread across his face once the rabbit was back in his possession, his blond hair messed up from the nap the two had had before Allistor came in and interrupted it.

"You're absolutely adorable sometimes, you know that? I wish I had been your older brother, and then I wouldn't have to be in this strange situation in order to take care of you." Alfred murmured, rocking Arthur slowly as he stood there in the middle of Arthur's bedroom…

_Couple: PruCan_

"Mattie, I'm getting hungry, and I also want some beer to drink, please." Gilbert said as he slipped out of Matthew's lap and started off to find the kitchen.

"Uh….Gil. You're too young to be drink anything but milk and juice. You're going to have to wait a good 18 years before you touch _any _alcohol." Matthew retorted, going after the small Prussian as he began his journey to his lovely beer, _wherever that was._

"But I want some beer! And I want it now! You cannot stop me, for I am the awesome Gilbert Belish-AHH!" he was startled as he was lifted up by Matthew, who had managed to grab him when he startled off on his 'awesome' tangent. "You meanie! Mean, mean, mean! I want to be put down immediately, Mattie! I'm awesomer then you are, so you should put me down!" Gilbert whined, kicking and squirming to get out of Matthew's hold.

"I don't think so. I am WAY older then you right now, so I'm top dog here. And I say that you should go sit on the sofa _quietly_ for five minutes, and then we can think about eating something." Matthew said as he plopped the toddler down on the sofa and joined him soon after.

"Well, you seem to have your act together, Mats." Allistor remarked, putting his chin in his hand, a smirk painting his face, green eyes sparkling.

"I'm no parenting expert, Allistor. I just get use to him because he _was_ my boyfriend, and I already had to do things like this to begin with. He can be such a child when he wants to be. But I still love him anyway." Matthew sighed, closing his violet eyes in exhaustion.

_What does Mattie mean by 'my boyfriend'? I was never his boyfriend! That's gross!_ Gilbert thought as he looked up at Matthew in confusion…

(To be continued…)

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I guess you can already see the signs of memory loss for them? I hope so, because I've given out some pretty obvious clues to that. _

_Anyway…I was thinking about what I should do next, other than getting the hell onto finding a cure for our chibi nations. Like, what kind of mischief could Gilbert and Arthur get into? Or, what other country will find out about their little problem first? Please give me your opinion, I love fresh ideas!_

_Okay, that's all I have for you today. So this is goodbye, I suppose. _

_WAIT! Before you travel onto other fanfictions, I have a little question to ask you guys. If you get it right, you'll get a free APH oneshot from me!_

_Question: When is the Hetalia: Axis Powers Complete set coming out?_

_Buh-Bye!~_

_~A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again! It's me again! After a good while, it's about time I made the next chapter of __**Age Downgrade**__! I had some problems concerning my old computer, and I and my grandma had to go and buy a new one, so I'm typing with it…..:) That's my reason for not getting anything done last month! Now, I suppose you should enjoy the next chapter of the story, eh? Well, you go do that then!_

_**Age Downgrade**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A Hetalia Fanfic by Phoenix Amber Kirkland!**_

_(Couple: USUK)_

Soon after Arthur had his nap, Alfred, Matthew, and Allistor sat down at the table in Arthur's home to discuss a way of reversing the spell.

"Did you find any magic-y stuff lying around the house when you found Arthur, Alfred?" Matthew asked the American, slowly pushing his hand through a sleeping Gilbert's silver hair.

"No, and I didn't exactly look through the house, either….Maybe someone should, but not me!" Alfred quickly put in as he bottle-fed Arthur, who took the milk with ease.

Matthew gave Alfred a hard glare, but shook his head as he looked over at Allistor. "You have any ideas?"

"Well, most of his spell books are in either English or Gaelic, and if the book we need is in Gaelic…..We'll just have to contact Ireland." Allistor mumbled, chin in his hands.

Alfred's eyes widened at the Scot's answer, and gently pulled Arthur closer to him. _What if Ireland is worse than Scotland? I don't want him hurting England in any way!_ He thought as he looked down at Arthur, who glanced back with wide, curious eyes.

"We should wait until tomorrow, though. It's too late to even think about going down into the basement to begin with." Matthew said, sitting up from his seat, Gilbert in his arms.

"I totally agree with you, Mark!" Alfred piped up, sitting up as well, startling Arthur slightly.

"It's Matthew…."Matthew muttered under his breath.

_(Couple: PruCan)_

Not too long after the conversation, Gilbert awoke from his undisturbed, deep slumber. The thing was though, was that he was _starving_. Absolutely hungry, like he could eat an entire micro-nation or something of the like.

But, when he did wake up, there was no one in the room he was in…..Except for that crybaby he had met earlier.

Gilbert frowned and crawled across the surface he had been on; towards the baby….He was going to investigate, to see what importance this…thing was to him. Once next to the child, the Prussian lightly poked the boy's cheek, earning himself a slap on the arm from the baby.

"You're mean, stupid baby." Gilbert said, sitting down beside him.

The child just sat there as well, calmly sucking on the ear of his stuffed mint bunny as he gave Gilbert a long, concentrated glare.

"Can you even talk, stupid? Cause the awesome me can talk!"

They sat there, staring, with Gilbert throwing in occasional threats, until the door to the room opened, letting Allistor in.

"What are you growling about in here? I heard it, and I thought something had come and eaten you both." The Scot said, coming over and sitting himself on the bed, immediately making Arthur crawl closer to the head of the bed.

"It was me! I wanted to know if he could talk!" Gilbert explained, pointing to Arthur, who sat silently, eyes wide in fear.

"As far as I know, he can't. If only he could….Well, maybe not. He'd probably be complaining all the time."

Gilbert nodded, agreeing with Allistor. He then scrambled over to the edge of the bed, proceeding to get down from it. Once on the floor, he ran for the door, and exited the room, leaving Arthur to his own devices with Allistor…..

_(Couple: USUK)_

_I'm alone with him again! I hate Gilbert. _Arthur thought to himself as he slowly looked down at Allistor, who had decided to lie on his back on the bed.

"You're so different now that you don't remember me, you know that, Arthur?" Allistor murmured as he turned to look at Arthur, who flinched when he got the green-eyed glance. "You are actually _afraid _of me now, which in way, scares me."

Arthur looked at Allistor, beginning to turn curious by the Scot's words. _What was he talking about? Being different? I don't remember being not afraid of him….._

Before Allistor could continue, though, the door opened and Alfred stepped in, a onesie in hand.

"Hey. Came in to dress Artie into his nightclothes so he could settle down for the night. Gilbert's taking his bath, so I wouldn't go in the upstairs bathroom if I were you. I'm also going to bathe Arthur in the kitchen, so avoid that too unless you want to see a naked Brit." Alfred said, going over to Arthur and picking him up, making a funny face at the child.

"You go have fun then, I'll be in here, getting ready for bed myself." Allistor murmured, sitting up on the bed.

"See ya later." Alfred said, going out of the door and into the hallway with his baby boyfriend.

Once in the hallway, Arthur began to giggle at Alfred, for he thought that he was absolutely funny, and he started to grab onto Alfred's shirt, getting great enjoyment at pulling on it.

Alfred just grinned and continued down the stairs, bearing the sudden outburst of Arthur, and got into the living room, where there was an array of baby equipment being scattered about as they were made.

"Well, look at all the stuff me and the other two were making while you guys were napping. Soon, we hope for you to have a room of your own, for we looked up some role-reversing spells and from what we found, you're gonna be like this for awhile." Alfred murmured, walking into the kitchen.

Arthur continued to ignore Alfred's comment by inspecting his face, trying to count every dot he saw. Alfred sighed and placed him on the counter, beginning to run the water into the little baby tub in the sink. The tiny Brit frowned in disappointment, wanting to cling to Alfred. It seemed like every time they had been separated, he ending up getting put in uncomfortable situations.

_Maybe it would be the right time to try and speak? _Arthur asked himself, pressing his hand to his still-frowning mouth. _It wouldn't hurt. It's only Alfred here._

"A-Awlfwed. Awlfwed!" Arthur attempted, failing almost, even though it sounded odd, it was close enough.

Alfred's head jolted around, astounded that the noise had come out of the baby's mouth. After a few moments, he broke out in a wide smile and patted Arthur on the head. "Good for you! You can talk!" He said, pulling Arthur's top off of him.

"Awlfwed." The child said contently, glad that Alfred accepted it. He would most likely try to learn something new the next day…

After Arthur's and Gilbert's baths, the two children were sitting on the couch, the only really clear spot in the living room, playing with a set of toy parrots.

"I like birdies, I think." Gilbert said quietly, resting the multi-colored bird on his head.

Arthur yawned in reply, sticking the bird's beak and head in his mouth, covering the plastic toy in a thin layer of saliva.

"Arthur, you're getting spit on the birdie!" the albino squeaked, crawling over so as to free the bird, but Arthur took that as a moment to begin to whine.

He kicked his feet and turned away, bird still in his mouth. He was still whimpering.

"ALFRED! Something's wrong with Arthur!"

It didn't take long for Alfred to come into the room from down the hallway, and to kneel down to Arthur's level, assessing the problem. "Oh, he's just getting tired. It's much past time for him to go to bed. Come on, Artie." Alfred murmured, scooping the baby up and into his arms.

"I thought you were gonna tell us a story, though!" Gilbert moaned, leaning on the couch arm.

"If you come up with us, I'm telling a short story."

"Okay! I'm coming!"

Gilbert hopped off the couch and ran after the American and the Brit as they ascended upstairs….

_**(To be continued in Chapter Seven!)**_

_Sorry it took me forever to type. Life is a bitch. Well, this is chapter six. I meant to put more of the spell works and stuff, but I got lazy. Next chapter we'll get to it! And OMG! We've gotten through one day in story verse! Awesome! Okays, it's time for me to go._

_Please Review, Check out my other stories, and answer my poll!_

_~Chibi-Chan _


End file.
